fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Cobalt X and Crimson Y
mon Company |released = TBA |genre = Role-playing |modes = Single Player (Story Mode) 1-4 Players (Online Mode) |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |media = Nintendo 3DS Game Card, Digital Download |descr = Pok mon Cobalt X and Crimson Y |series = Pok mon}} Pok mon Cobalt X (Japanese: ポケットモンスターコバルトＸ Pocket Monsters Kobaruto X) and Pokemon Crimson Y (Japanese: ポケットモンスタークリムゾンＹ Pocket Monsters Kurimuzon Y) are the primary paired Generation VII games that are enhanced remakes of the sixth-generation titles Pokémon X and Y. These remakes were announced early a year before the game released, and are to be released in Winter sometime in the future. Both copies of the game are playable in these languages: English, Spanish, Japanese, German, French, Italian, Korean, and Thai. Plot Opening The game has two different openings, depending on which version you have. In Pok mon Cobalt X, it starts off with Xerneas evolving from it's tree in Pok mon X. It runs off into the forest, passing by the two legendaries Cobalion and Verizion. The follow behind it's trail, and the scene fades out. It automatically switches to gameplay in the story mode, showing of Mega Slowking, the three starters and their megas, as well as the Pok mon Contest and champion. The Pok mon Crimson Y opening is similar, except for in the beginning, Yveltal takes flight and encounters Darkrai and Terrakion. Main Story The game starts with the player outside, riding on the back of their mother's rhyhorn. After a few seconds of riding around, she tells the player that they got a phone call. After walking inside, your mother gives you the phone, and Calem/Serena is on the other line. They tell you to meet them at Aquacorde City for a surprise. After walking down Route 1 and arriving in Aquacorde City, Calem/Serena call you over and let you sit at the table along with Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. Calem/Serena talked about how the professor wanted you to start your own adventure, and that he had an important task for all of them. Trevor mentions that first you would need a Pokemon to help you, and then he nudges Tierno to get his attention. Tierno then reaches into his backpack and pulls out three pokeballs, each one having a different starter. After choosing your starter, Calem/Serena challenges you to a battle to test the strength of them and their pokemon, as well as the strength of you and your pokemon. Once finished with the battle, Calem/Serena gives you a letter to give to your mom, and then goes to the pokemon center to heal their Pokemon. Before you can go back down Route 1, Shauna stops to say that she admired the way you battled against Calem/Serena, and gives you a Pokedex to help you learn more about pokemon and make your team stronger. TBC Features Changes from X/Y *The game now includes Mirage Spots. *Pok mon Contest along with cosplay Pok mon have been added. *All of the characters from the previous games have redesigns (excluding AZ). *Characters from ORAS such as Zinnia will be appearing. *Xerneas and Yveltal gain Primal Evolutions. *There are now five games in Pok mon-Amie, as well as new Pok puffs. *Horde encounters are more rare than then used to be. *The Pok dex has been redesigned to look like the one from Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. *New Mega Evolutions are added, as well as the ones from the past game, many of which were not included in X/Y *There is now a Battle Resort that replaces Kiloude City, which now has move tutors. *Along with sky trainers, there are sky encounters. *There are now more specific options in GTS. Mega Evolution Main Article: Pokémon Cobalt X and Crimson Y/Mega Evolutions The new list of megas are currently unknown, but there will be at least one new mega evolution from each generation of Pok mon games. Primal Reversion So far, only Xerneas and Yveltal and known to get Primal Reversions in this game. Xerneas primal evolved while holding the Life Sphere, and Yveltal primal evolves while holding the Dark Sphere. Mirage Spots Returning from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there are now Mirage Spots available for you to find at certain times of the day. Every legendary created is available on a Mirage Spot, and every single one has the chance of being shiny. Mirage Spots can also include rare Pok mon, items, or even mega stones. Cities/Towns Towns and Cities Main Article: Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Locations Move Tutors There are now 5 different move tutors in the game, each teaching 10 different moves. Some of these tutor moves existed in the past, and some are new. Move Tutor 1 Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles